Flash Forward
by Apoc326
Summary: Emi has her first day at school. Soul and Maka think about having themselves another child and decide to give it a shot. Lemon. One-Shot. A reverse birthday present from me to all the SoulxMaka fans. Based on "Your Guardian Soul" and "Nine to Life".


**Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater, nor do I own any other works or properties mentioned in this story**

**Editorial status: rough**

**Flash Forward**

**A/N: This is based off of my stories "Your Guardian Soul" and "Nine to Life". This takes place well after my planned conclusion of NtL and is **_**NOT**_** the basis for another series. This is just a birthday present from myself to you on my birthday. It contains fluff and smut.**

* * *

_"Do you, Soul, take this woman to be your wife, in sickness and in health, in good times and bad, 'til death do you part?"_

_"I do."  
_

_"Do you, Maka, take this man to be your husband, in sickness and in health, in good times and bad, 'til death do you part?"_

_"I do."_

_"I now pronounce you man and wife."_

_._

_._

_._

_"Maka? You alright?"_

_"I think my water just broke!"_

_"Oh shit! I'll get the keys!"_

_._

_._

_._

_"It's a girl! What's your name, cutie?"_

_"Emi. Her name is Emi."_

_"Alright, Mrs. Evans, how do you want to spell that?"_

_"Emily. It's short for Emily. E-m-i-l-y."_

_"Such beautiful eyes you have Emily."_

_._

_._

_._

_"Come on Emi, come to Papa!"_

_"You can do it Emi!"_

_"Alright, you're up. Take a second... one foot... other foot... Maka! She's doing it!"_

_"Come on sweetie! Oh!"_

_"Well, she made it a few feet closer this time."_

_"Look at her face! She's so cute. She gets her stubbornness from her father."_

_"I'll take that as a compliment."_

_._

_._

_._

_"Emi? There's someone here to see you."_

_"Uncle Death!"_

_"Heya kiddo! What's up? How ya doin'? What's shakin'?"_

_"I'm playin' with Tommy!"_

_"I see that. Having fun?"_

_"Uh huh! ...Where's Momma and Papa?"_

_"Uh... Well, Emi... there was a bit of an accident on their mission... Oh no! Don't cry! They're fine! Well... sort of. I'm going to take you to the hospital to see them."_

_"They're really ok?"_

_"You betcha' kiddo. They got some scrapes and bruises, but they're a good team. It'll take more than some mean old monsters to beat them!"_

_._

_._

_._

* * *

Soul pulled the car to a stop outside of the Death City Elementary School, a friendly teacher waiting on the curb with a friendly smile. "We're here." He said, turning around to the back seat with a smile.

"But I don't wanna go!" Emi cried from the back seat, here large blue eyes rimmed red with continual crying since she woke up.

"It's ok, Emi." Maka cooed, hugging her daughter from the seat next to her. "You know Kai, Justin and Ashley already. They'll be here too. So will Jonah." [1]

The mention of her uncle, two weeks her senior, brought a halt to the waterworks. "Really?"

"Yep!" Soul smiled from the driver's seat. "Come on, let's go meet your teacher."

"Ok..." Emi said reluctantly.

The trio exited the car and walked up the to the smiling teacher.

"Hello Mr. Evans, Mrs. Evans. Nice to see you again. And you must be Emi." The young man knelt down and held out his hand to the girl.

Hiding behind her mother's legs, Emi tentatively reached out and took the man's hand, gently shaking hands with him.

"My name is Mr. Sage, and I'll be your teacher."

"H-hello Mr. Sage. Nice to meet you." Emi said in a small voice.

Mr. Sage smiled warmly at her. "Nice to meet you too, Emi. The rest of the class is inside, want to go meet them?"

"Ok..."

"We'll see you after school." Soul said.

"Alright Papa."

"Be a good girl sweetie." Maka smiled after their daughter, being led into the school by her teacher.

"Man. When did she get that big?" Soul asked after they had gotten into the car. "She's... already six."

"Momma said this would happen." Maka said, smiling at her husband. Her eyes were smiling, but small pools were beginning to form in her eyes. Tears in the making.

The Death Scythe leaned across the center console and hugged his wife. "She's growing up. Her first day at school. She's a good kid. She'll love it here. I know it."

"I know, Soul." Maka sniffed back her tears and held her husband.

* * *

Soul threw himself onto the couch and turned on the TV. He laid out on the couch, making himself comfortable. "So... we took the day off. What are we gonna do all day?"

With practiced ease, Maka slid herself onto the couch with her weapon. "Dunno. Didn't really think past getting her to school."

A few moments slid by in comfortable silence. Soul used the TV's on-screen guide to see what might possibly be on that was interesting. Not a whole lot, as it turned out.

"What is this crap? 'Wedding Story', 'Baby Story', 'I Didn't Know I Was Pregnant'? Are they trying to tell housewives something?" Soul asked, exhasperated. He settled for an episode of "How It's Made" as a good time-waster.

Maka kept silent, but he felt an odd emotion coming over his Soul Resonance link with his wife. He looked at her, asking her what was on her mind without a word.

She wore a distant look on her face, staring out the living room window. "Have you..." She began. She summoned up some driving force to give her strength to finish her thought. "Have you ever thought about... having another child?" A red tinge adorned her cheeks.

Soul froze. _That_ came from nowhere. ...Well, not really _nowhere_. The stuff on TV might have gotten her thinking about that one.

"Yeah." Soul said after a moment. His tone could have conveyed either approval of the idea or reluctance. Maka wasn't sure.

"Never mind." Maka said a bit disappointed.

"I never said I didn't like the idea. I just don't think that I could have handled taking care of a baby and a toddler at the same time. But... Well, Emi is a bit bigger now."

"You'd want another child?" Maka asked, actually surprised.

"Why not? I think we're pretty good parents and we've got so much help from everyone. And the experience from Emi. I think we'd do fine."

The meister smiled and pressed her lips against her husband's. The kiss was the first of its kind in a long time. A true, deep, passionate kiss that would have been far too inappropriate for their daughter's eyes.

When the kiss broke, the two pulled back and stared at the other. Soul stared deep into the emerald eyes of his love and nearly shat himself.

There was a look in Maka's eyes that he hadn't seen in _years_. He had an unwilling flashback to the first time he and his meister had gone beyond the normal relationship of "weapon and meister" and become lovers. It was a look of pure, unmitigated _lust_... and a need for him.

Her smile didn't help matters. Maka was definitely in the mood to try for another child _now_ with her seductress' smile as evidence.

_Who in the world could resist a woman with a look like that?_ Soul asked himself, before launching himself at her and capturing her lips.

Arms flailed and hands clutched at the body of their owner's lover. Soul slipped his tongue into Maka's warm mouth and sought out it's opposite, wrestling with it in contest.

Without warning, Maka broke the kiss and stood from the couch. She dragged her lover to his feet and in the direction of their bedroom with impatience. Once inside, she wrapped her arms around Soul and resumed their kiss.

Soul's hands ran across her body, feeling every inch and curve. He lifted her shirt and pulled it off of her, breaking the kiss to do so. The kiss was almost instantly resumed as if nothing had happened. Unsatisfied with merely removing one garment, he deftly unclasped her bra and let it fall to the floor.

With equal gusto, Maka nearly ripped off Soul's button-down shirt and flung it behind him. The intense sensation of skin on skin forced a moan from her delicate lips and into the mouth of her lover.

That one little moan shattered what was left of the restraint that the weapon had possessed. He growled hungrily and broke the kiss, moving his lips to Maka's throat and then to her collarbone.

The onslaught was more than the meister had expected by far. The incredible pleasure from those simple kissed arced through her body with reckless abandon, starting a warm fire beneath her belly and making her nipples harden. And making her growl with desire.

She grabbed Soul by the shoulders and pushed him back towards the bed and dropped him roughly onto it. With another one of her seductress smiles, she began to move her hips in ways that nearly made her husband's heart stop. Swaying her hips in tune to some song known only to Maka, she ran her hands over her own body and down to her hips. He thumbs hooked into the waist of her skirt and she ever so slowly began to pull it down in time to the beat.

Soul lay on the bed, transfixed. He had only seen Maka do this a handful of times before and it always blew his mind. The way she was moving her hips drove him wild and filled him with the urge to jump up and pounce on her right then and there.

But that would ruin the show.

Finally, the skirt fell away, revealing Maka in nothing but a pair of completely normal panties. But the "everyday" nature of her underwear only managed to add to the allure. Something about her moving her hips back and forth and side to side wearing those... only made it feel so much more dirty, and it only drove Soul more wild. Not that it mattered much, as Maka slipped those off in short order.

The dance wound down and Maka surveyed her handiwork. Soul still stared at her, smiling in his trademark fashion with that lopsided, toothy grin. His face was flushed, but the cause was anything but embarrassment. And the bulge in his groin, doing it's best to break free of its cloth prison.

With the grace of a cat, Maka _slinked_ onto the bed, moving her hips exagerattedly. She crawled up her weapon's body, stopping at eyes level with him. Her lips found Soul's, which hungrily tried to devour her. She broke the kiss and trailed soft kisses down his jaw line, neck and shoulder. When she reached his largest scar, the one he received from Ragnarok so long ago, she began trailing her tongue along its length. Her tender touch pulled groans of pleasure and yearning from her lover.

When the scar plunged below the waist of his pants, Maka wasted no time in unbuttoning them and slipping them off, taking his boxers with them. Soul's erection popped free of its bonds and stood before her. Maka cupped it with her hand and held it to her cheek, nuzzling it softly. She pulled back and ran her small tongue along its underside, from base to tip.

As expected, Soul groaned from deep within his chest and arced his back slightly. Fueled by his reaction, Maka gently gripped his hardness and placed her lips on the tip before sliding the entire length into her mouth. Soul made a long groan that almost sounded like whimpering as his body tensed once more.

However, they were both beyond the need or want for foreplay. The meister slip up the body of weapon, dragging her erect and sensitive nipples on his skin along the way. Once again, Soul recaptured her lovely lips. The two groaned into each other's mouth as she ground her _soaking_ wet pussy against him.

Frustrated by Maka's slow, deliberate pace, Soul broke the kiss and wrapped his arms around her. He rolled to one side, taking her with him and winding up on top of her. Her little squeal of surprise brought another smile to his lips.

Soul stared at the woman beneath him. His eyes nearly filling with tears as he was suddenly assaulted by his feelings for her and the intense feelings that he was feeling from her over their link.

He stared at every visible inch of his mesiter. Some scars now occupied her once flawless skin, as more scars, some of them more fresh than others, dotted his skin as well. They had each taken hits for the other many times since he earned the first one, saving Maka from Crona and Ragnarok.

A memory welled up inside of him, of their first time together. He recalled his words to her as if they had been said yesterday. His words and feelings were just true today as they were all those years ago. He whispered over their Soul Resonance:

_You're my meister._

_I'm your weapon._

_Use me as you will._

_Pull my strings just for a thrill._

_I know I'll be ok, though my skies are turning grey._

_I will never let you fall._

_I'll stand up with you forever._

_I'll be there for you through it all._

_Even if saving you sends me to heaven. _

_I love you._[2]

Tears welled in Maka's eyes and a smile graced her lips as his words found her. She wrapped her arms around him. "You did this to me last time too..." She whispered in his ear. "And I feel the same today as I did then. I love you too."

With his words said, a vow renewed, Soul turned his mind back towards the task at hand. He sat back on his haunches and took his member in hand. It was beyond tempting to just slide it inside of his lover, but the idea of tormenting her a little after the show she put on was more tempting. He pressed the head of his cock against her wet opening, savoring the heat, and rubbed it gently up and down against her. He took special care to gently bump her clit.

His work had the desired effect as Maka moaned and shuddered. "You... Jackass..." She managed to gasp, realizing that she was collecting her dues.

"Don't tease without expecting to be teased back, Maka." Soul replied with his grin.

With a gentle thrust and a groan, Soul slid his length inside of his lover. The intense heat nearly overwhelmed him, stripped him of his reserve and led him to thrust like mad. The delicious moan ending in a squeak from Maka didn't help matters much.

Leaning down, Soul pressed his lips to Maka's slightly parted ones. She wrapped her arms and legs around him, holding on for dear life. He rested his weight on his forearms and began to thrust himself in and out of her. He always lover her little panting moans she made at the beginning. Though, he also loved her loud moans and screams as she came close to orgasm, to be totally honest.

Putting all of his weight on one arm, Soul freed a hand and used it to find one of her nipples. A fresh moan from Maka as he gently squeezed it and rolled it between his fingers. He broke the kiss to move his lips to the nape of her neck.

Maka slipped her legs from locking behind Soul's back and planted them on the bed, allowing her to lift her hips and thrust back at Soul. Her moans came faster and louder now as she built towards orgasm. Her voice hitched in her throat as Soul slid his hand down to her clit and caressed it with his thumb and timed it with a gently nip on her neck. Soul felt a small orgasm run through her body.

In retaliation for his dirty play, Maka clamped her walls down around the length of his member. Soul growled like a feral animal, determined to make her scream his name before he reached climax. Soul pulled himself from Maka's tight embrace and managed to capture one of her nipples in his mouth. Almost immediately, she began to moan more loudly as he rolled his tongue over her nipple mercilessly.

The meister responded by clenching her inner walls on Soul even harder. She finally whimpered his name as she realized that she had not only pushed him further towards climax, but how close to the brink she had taken herself with her tactic.

Soul stepped up his efforts by speeding up the frequency of his thrusting and caresses of Maka's clitoris. Both actions combined made her scream out his name and arch her back so far that only her head and legs were on the bed.

The intense emotions and sensations crashing over Maka were too strong for her to resist any longer and she was swept away on a tide of bliss. On reflex, muscles all over her body contracted and tightened up, including those surrounding Soul's hardness.

With a groan, Soul pushed himself as deeply as he could into his lover and surrendered to climax. His seed filled Maka and spilled into her deepest recesses.

The intense heat and stimulation from Soul's own orgasm brought another tidal wave crashing down on Maka. Her eyes rolled back into her head as she collapsed back to the bed. electricity seemed to play over her body as her muscles tensed again. No words or moans could issue from her spread lips as she had already emptied her lungs in her previous cries of ecstasy and she had apparently forgotten how to breathe.

Soul collapsed onto his lover, holding most of his weight on his forearms, both now on either side of Maka's head. He fought to regain his breath and placed his forehead on hers.

Maka finally remembered to breathe and gasped for air, exhaling in a long, contented moan each time. She nuzzled her nose against Soul's in an adorable gesture that nearly made him melt on top of her.

The two regained their breath after a moment and placed tender kisses on the lips of their opposite.

"Six years." Soul said with a smile. "And you can still do things that blow my mind."

"The same for you." Maka smiled back. "But I don't think you're ready to call it a day." She wiggled her hips a little to bring his attention to the fact that he was still ready to go, having lost none of his vigor. "And neither am I." She whispered into his ear.

"So my lady commands." He smiled.

"My turn." Maka said simply as she rolled the two of them back into their first position, she straddling him. The meister leaned down, pressing her lips to those of her weapon as she began to love her hips, rocking back and forth on top of Soul.

Breaking the kiss, Maka leaned back, stabilizing herself by placing a hand on Soul's well-defined abs. With his hands free, the Death Scythe let his hands roam over his lover's body, gravitating towards her nipples to tweak them briefly before moving on.

Maka moaned and whimpered softly as she felt her partner's erect member rub against her most sensitive spots. Her movements kept Soul's considerable girth inside of her, as she liked it most, giving her the incredible sensation of being so full. The relatively gentle motion was deceptively intoxicating, assaulting her senses in so many ways that she couldn't experience in any other position.

The pleasure proved too much for her to keep her balance and she slumped forward. Seizing on her changed position, Soul reached up and took one of her nipples in his mouth. He ran his tongue over the sensitive flesh, sucked on it and grazed his teeth over it. The meister responded by hunching her shoulders, pulling Soul in closer for him to have easier access to her.

Sensing her approval, Soul switched his attention to her other nipple, giving it the same treatment. He used a free hand to squeeze and gently tug on the abandoned nipple, now slippery with his saliva. A faint expletive escaped Maka's lips in a soft pant. Soul upped the ante by moving his hips in a circular motion under Maka's, swirling his cock around inside of his wife, bringing it into contact with still more of her rippling inner walls.

Maka grabbed fistfuls of Soul's hair and pressed her lips to the top of his head, alternatively moaning his name and swearing at how much pleasure she was in. She planted soft kiss after kiss into his snow white hair.

Soul continued to play with her nipples, knowing all of the signs that he was doing exactly what she wanted. He placed a hand on her thigh where it joined her hip and used his thumb to gently caress her clit. He Rubbed around and over it, stimulating the little nub of flesh as much as he could. His reward was a loud cry of pleasure followed by a string of more expletives.

"Keep... going... Soul... I'm about... to cum..." Maka panted between gasps.

"Right there... with you..." Soul grunted between licks of her nipples.

He ceased moving his hips in a circle beneath her and began to match her grinding in tempo. She arched her back and bit her lower lip, fighting and failing to suppress a loud moan of ecstasy.

The pair fell over the brink in unison, shouting each other's names and pulling them close. An intense white light filled their eyes, blotting out the universe. For a short time, there was nothing but the two lovers in all of existence.

Slowly, with the speed of a descending cloud, the two returned to Earth. Their breathe returned slowly. Soul caressed the back of Maka's head and neck with one hand and ran the other up and down her spine. She lay on top of him, cooing at the simple touches in the afterglow of her intense orgasm. The pair whispered gentle vows of love into each other's ears as the last of the blinding white pleasure they had felt moments before receded and reality returned.

Maka lay atop Soul for a time. She loved the feeling of being in his arms and the heat that radiated from his body, seemingly filling her with an endless supply of warmth and happiness. She toyed with his hair, twirling it around a finger over and over.

"I wonder why we didn't have another vision." Maka mused quietly. "Like when we made Emi."

"Dunno. It might not mean anything." Soul replied easily. He was too wrapped up in feeling her lithe body on his to much worry about the lack of a vision. "It may not happen every time."

"So I might not be pregnant." Maka concluded a bit petulantly. Soul chucked, practically _hearing_ the cute, childish pout on her lips.

"Or you might be." He countered.

"How will we know?"

"The same way all normal people find out? In a few weeks when you pee on a piece of technology more advanced than the lunar lander."

She slapped his shoulder and laughed. "You have a way of saying the most vulgar things and making it sound sweet."

"That's why you love me." Soul grinned.

"That's part of the reason, yeah."

Soul kissed her cheek. "And I'm cool with that."

"I'd hope so. _I_ am."

"You're cool all the time, Maka. That's why I love you."

"If you two keep going, you'll make my teeth rot."

The pair stiffened and turned their heads towards the bedroom door, left open in their haste. Blair stood in the doorway, smiling at the two lovers. She'd just returned from a trip with Wes, by the looks of it.

"H-hi, Blair." Maka managed, scrambling to pull a sheet over herself and Soul.

"Don't worry, Maka." Blair smiled devilishly. "Nothing I haven't walked in on before. Did you two have fun?"

Soul grabbed a pillow and threw it at their old friend. "I don't ask you how sex is with my brother - DON'T TELL ME - so don't ask me how sex is with my wife."

"Alright." Blair smiled, lifting her hands in defeat. "I'll drop my stuff off in my room and you two get cleaned up. I wanna go see my little Emi."

In unison, once more, the two lovers looked at the bedside clock.

"Holy crap. What happened to the time?" Maka asked no one in particular.

"You two had fun." Blair smiled as she dodged the second pillow thrown at her. She closed the door and walked towards her room, humming her song.

"What if I'm not pregnant?" Maka asked Soul as she gathered her clothes up.

Soul kissed her softly before going to pull his clothes from the floor. "Then we'll have to try again."

A rosy pink blush crept to Maka's cheeks once again as she envisioned herself carrying another child that she and Soul created.

"As many times as we need to."

* * *

**[1] Kai - Blak Star and Tsubaki's little boy. I named him after Kail Allard-Liao from the BattleTech universe. **

**Justin - Kid and Liz's little boy. Named after Justin Law, a good friend of Kid's father (Lord Death, duh) and Death Scythe.**

**Ashley - Daughter of either Kid and Patty or Wes and Blair. I haven't decided yet. I named her after my childhood friend.**

**Jonah - Spirit and Kami's little boy and Emi's uncle. As you can guess, he was born before her and was a bit premature, but healthy.**

**[2] Lines 3 through 9 are from "Your Guardian Soul" by The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus. I used this song in "Your Guardian Soul" forever and a day ago. I thought that it fit the situation. Again.  
**

* * *

**A/N: Well, this is my reverse birthday present to all of the SoulXMaka fans out there as well as the people who read my usual story. I wanted a quick, sappy little one off that offers a glimpse into the future of what will happen **_**after**_** NtL is over.**

**As I said before, this IS NOT a launch point for a new series and I WILL NOT be writing a continuation or sequel to this story. It's a one off and that's that. Sorry if this breaks some hearts, but tough. I already have enough trouble summoning the will to write and update NtL and adding another series to that list would just hurt both of them.**

**I hope you enjoyed this little bit of fluffy smut. I had some fun writing it. I know it's not up to par for my normal lemons, but I just wanted to write a quick story.**

**Thanks for reading!**

**P.S. NtL chapter 18 is in progress and should be up within the next week. If it's not, I'll have to wait a long time to get it up, thanks to how busy my life has been lately. Thanks for your patience.**


End file.
